When a girl gets nervous
by Dr. Pizza Girl
Summary: It had been months since Santana and Quinn first made love and ever since then, the Latina couldn't take her mind off the beautiful blonde, so gathering her courage she willed herself to pop the question. Will Quinn say yes or would Santana be left with a broken heart?


**A/N: Okay, so I just wanted to say sorry about removing "Latch" after a literal one hour of uploading it but when I read it, I saw how awfully written it was so I decided to do this one-shot on a whole new style that I'm not that accustomed to so please do tell if this is to your liking and I will re-write "Latch" accordingly; moreover, I decided to loosen up a bit with my speech because a reviewer saw that some of my sentences/paragraphs were a turn off and I'd like to do improvement not only in her behalf, but mine.**

_***Pardon my English as it is not my first language***_

**Summary: It had been months since Santana and Quinn first made love and ever since then, the Latina couldn't take her mind off the beautiful blonde, so gathering her courage she willed herself to pop the question. Will Quinn say yes or would Santana be left with a broken heart?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if I did, Santana would've definitely not dated Brittany but instead, Quinn.**

* * *

When a girl gets nervous

_"I learned that courage was not absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear." ~Nelson Mandela_

* * *

My face was sweating, my hands were clammy, my body was heaving and I sure as hell knew that my heart was dangerously close to ripping my chest out and ran away for dear life.

But I wasn't going to back out. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath, I took out my phone and called the woman who had been in my mind for several and painful months, tearing at my emotions like they were nothing but a thin sheet of layer yet I would never deny the fact that it sent wonderful sensations in my heart.

"Hey, Q, do you mind if you meet me up after work at the Reader's Cafe?" I surprised myself at how calm I spoke through the phone and even surprised myself more when I added, "Make sure to dress sexy."

"Sure, San, but I do hope you're not planning on getting in my pants again." Quinn giggled at the receiver and the notion almost drove me crazy on how easily turned on I was at that moment. God, I hate her for always being such a tease! But I decided to play along, "As if. I bet you're the one who's gonna be begging to get in MY pants, blondie."

I heard a giggle again from the receiver and I couldn't help but laugh along, "Well, as much as I'd love to hear you beg for me to pick you up, I definitely need to attend to my customers."

As much as I hated to admit it, I'm actually fonder of my job ever since _that _night with Q, I guess it must've been time since I was pretty lonely back then but when Q started invading my mind, the restrain from liking _something_ must've alleviated somewhat.

* * *

My shift was finally over so I decided to go to the Reader's Cafe even though I arrived at least half an hour, but hell, I developed a liking to clocking in early which sometimes scares me and pleases me since I don't want to grow old waking up during _very _early hours. I really hate how my abuelo just had to explain how old people tend to wake up during _very _early since I were the type to get really bored easily so I got scared how I was supposed to live my life when I were going to hit my sixties.

I mean come on, who wouldn't be afraid of it, right? I know we were supposed to just live the present but I still couldn't take my mind away from that possibility...

"Are you just gonna stare off into space and probably thinking something so random or actually gonna acknowledge my presence." I heard a husky yet feminine voice speak to me as I turned around and do nothing but gawk at her.

Quinn was absolutely stunning. Her red dress clung to her every curve and also accentuated just the right parts of her body while she rocked her dress out with those stilettos that I would definitely love to have pressed up... _damn it! Don't think things you know you'll regret once you lose control. _But that sure would feel-...

_Fuck _life.

Seriously?!

Oh _come_ on!

...

"I'm starting to find it rude how you stare at me apart from the fact you didn't even acknowledge my presence." Quinn fake-hurt as she pouted and then I realized I was thinking too deeply again.

_More like mental rambling. _Gosh, since when did I become such a loser with these things?!

After I regained my composure, I stood up from my chair and guided her to seat, all the while keeping constant eye contact on whatever my sight could drink in and boy, they sure drank in, a lot.

"Sorry, Q, I didn't mean to drift off like that. Guess it was just working tired me out a bit." I gave her a half-smile which she seemed to reciprocate by putting a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"No probs, San." She paused before giving me another pleasant smile, "Why'd you want me to dress up anyway?"

Then I felt them again, the sweat, the throb, the pain and the fear that coursed through me. I honestly felt like I was going to puke but I had to stay strong, I needed to stay strong and I definitely needed to keep being strong as I kneeled on one knee and took out a rectangular box from my back.

To hell with it, "Will you please go out with me?"

The look on Quinn's face was something I definitely would have never forgotten even if I tried.

* * *

**A/N: So the plot was rubbish and I didn't input a LOT of details but this is just a test story; however, if you do like this style, please do say so in a review and I will definitely re-write that to Latch and will most probably make the epilogue lengthier than the previous version.**

**Thank you for reading this short one-shot and PLEASE do review because they make my day!**


End file.
